finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Fujin
Fujin (風神 Fūjin) is a character from Final Fantasy VIII, and a member of Balamb Garden's Disciplinary Committee, alongside Raijin and Seifer Almasy. She has silver hair, an eye patch covering her left eye, and uses a chakram in battle. Fujin's most distinguishable trait, however, is her manner of speech. Fujin speaks in one-word sentences, usually shown in all-capitals in the text boxes (e.g. "RAGE!" or "LIAR!"), though later in the game she is seen to speak more prominently, even speaking a full sentence at one point. In the original Japanese release, she spoke completely in kanji characters. Story Not much is known of Fujin's past, although it is obvious that she was enrolled at Balamb Garden at some point. Also, at some point, she, Raijin, and Seifer Almasy met and formed the Balamb Garden Disciplinary Committee. Rarely seen apart the three would usually bully their fellow students through punishment and detention. Their friendship was such that, when Seifer broke out of the disciplinary room and went rogue, Fujin and Raijin embarked to find him despite the Garden already sending agents to do just that. Since they could not be stopped, Headmaster Cid gave Fujin and Raijin instructions to deliver new orders for Squall's party to Galbadia Garden's Headmaster. At Galbadia Garden, they did as they were asked and then ran across Squall, who informed them that Seifer had been executed for actions against the Galbadian president. Not believing that Seifer would go down that way the two immediately embarked for Deling City; the capital of Galbadia. It is unknown when exactly the three reunited but, as Seifer, instead of being executed, had become the Knight of Sorceress Edea, Fujin and Raijin became Generals of the Galbadian army to support him. Assisting in the search for Ellone the two encounter Squall again in Balamb during a Galbadian-induced lock-down where-upon Squall soundly defeated them but let them leave peacefully. They are once again seen in Galbadia Garden but decide not to fight Squall and the others. Some time after the Sorceress Edea was defeated, the two once again assist Seifer as he embarks on resurrecting the Lunatic Pandora. However even as they do the two begin to admit that Seifer was no longer the friend they once knew and, when Squall once again arrived to stop the three, they allowed Squall to confront Seifer where Fujin made an emotional plea for him to stop what he was doing. In response, Seifer claimed that it is too late to go back, and wishes them a good life, before he fights Squall one last time. After Squall and his party go into the future to defeat Ultimecia, the two are seen fishing together with Seifer; having returned to being the friend they remember him being. Battle Fujin is fought twice in the game. First in Balamb and second in the Lunatic Pandora. Both times she utilizes a chakra-type weapon, called Missile Blade, in combat and uses wind Para-Magic. The Guardian Force Pandemona can be drawn from her in battle. Triple Triad Other Appearances ''Pocket Station Memorycard Icons'' An icon sprite of Fujin appears in the Pocket Station memorycard file manager. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts II A younger Fujin makes an appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts II, along with Seifer, Raijin, and Final Fantasy IX's Vivi. The four make up the "Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee". She is referred to as "Fuu", and continues to speak using as little words as possible, though what she says is no longer in all capitals. She, along with Seifer and Raijin, sees Sora as a rival at first, but once he saves them from the Nobodies the trio becomes more respectful towards him. Noticeably her eye is not covered by a patch, instead covered by long bangs. Fujin is voiced by Rio Natsuki in the Japanese version. In the English release, she is voiced by Jillian Bowen. File:Fuu.jpg|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts II. Etymology Fujin is the name of the Japanese wind god; however, the correct spelling is Fuujin (Fūjin). Fitting, because Fujin uses wind-based attacks, and any wind-based attacks or magic will heal her. It is also from her that the player is able to draw the game's wind-type summon, Pandemona. In Chinese Buddhism, a legend states that Fuujin and Raijin were both originally evil demons who opposed Buddha. They were captured in battle with Buddha's army of heaven, and have worked as gods since then. Gallery File:Fuujin and Raijin Artwork.jpg|Fujin and Raijin Sketch work File:8m-intro_sc_3.jpg|Fujin and Raijin's kanji Trivia *Fujin, along with Raijin, was initially designed to appear in Final Fantasy VII, however the inclusion of the Turks saw their presence unnecessary and they were shelved until Final Fantasy VIII. *Fujin seems to have a more feminine appearance and voice in Kingdom Hearts II than in Final Fantasy VIII. es:Viento Thể_loại:Nhân vật không điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy VIII